King Kong (Showa)
King Kong (Showa) or just King Kong is a giant ape Kaiju used by MechaZero101. History This particular incarnation of Kong was revered as a "Thunder God" by the people of Faro Island, a small, mountainous patch of land in the middle of the pacific ocean. How or when Kong got on the island is unclear, but it is believed that he is the last descendant of a long-running family of other giant apes who used to call the island their home, which explains his status as "Thunder God". In order to appease the mighty ape's hunger and continued protection, the islanders fed Kong an almost unlimited supply of berry juice in-tandem with a chorus of drummers, who perfected a lullaby to put the kaiju to sleep. Kong's existence on the island remained quiet, until one day... King Kong vs. Godzilla: The Battle of Kings In 1962, almost as though out of nowhere, King Kong and the King of the Monsters, Godzilla, both felt a sudden urge to do battle with one another. Godzilla, who was sleeping at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, trampled his way through Europe to clash with Kong, who was currently dealing with the Japanese Branch of the GDF in the Japanese mainland. The two finally confronted one another on the slopes of Mt. Fuji, where their battle gained worldwide coverage (to the point where "Godzilla vs. Kong" campaigns started popping up all over the world). The battle continued for well over a week, with the two constantly being fueled by their unexplainable anger towards one another. Eventually, the battle ended with the collapse of both monsters, and the GDF had to transport the two to Monster Island. Kong currently resides in a cave on the inner-most part of the island, him and Godzilla coming to a temporary truce. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Kong's strength is one of, if not his most used and relied on ability. Kong was strong enough to lift Godzilla from the tail and spin around, throwing him away. He could very well be unrivaled in strength. *'Enhanced Durability:' While it might not look like it, Kong's hide is actually really durable, as he was able to survive multiple rounds of punishment from Godzilla. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility:' Being ape, Kong can surprisingly run, jump and climb structures despite his immense size. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Kong is able to manipulate electricity to do his bidding. **'Electric Touch:' Kong is able to shock anything he comes across with. **'Electric Punch:' Kong can deliver a powerful punch at his enemies, providing a shocking amount of pain to them. *'Intelligence:' Kong has an almost human intelligence, as he is able to use the environment against his enemies, etc. However, his most prominent show of intelligence is his ability to feel a wide range of emotions. *'Self-Control:' Getting older, Kong has learned to control his thoughts and rage. Weaknesses *'Limited Lightning Supply:' While other Kaiju like Godzilla feed off radiation, Kong requires lightning and electricity to be able to use his powers. Meaning that he needs a steady source of electricity ever now and then. *'No Ranged Attacks:' While Kong can throw boulders and things he finds in the environment, Kong does not possess any ranged attacks that can do great damage, as such, he prefers to fight closer to his enemies. This also gives him a disadvantage against flying enemies. Trivia *Kong was originally owned by Thegoldnguy, but was then given to MechaZero. *It is unknown whether this Kong fought this Godzilla or this Godzilla. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Male Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Heroes Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (MechaZero101) Category:Electrokinetics